From the Ashes
by Black-Halo92
Summary: Revised version of the Naruto the Shinigami. Watching all of your friends transform into Hollows,waking up with a weird mask on your face,not to mention dying...and that's only the first day! Follow Naruto on his path to become a Shinigami.


Well,as I promised,here's the revised version of Chapter 1.I'll try to update every 3-4 days,so new content should be up within a month or you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: Neither Naruto or Bleach belong to me.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Prologue_

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Naruto Uzumaki had never considered himself a lucky person. When he was born, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Yoko, had been sealed into his body, losing his mother and father in the process. If being an orphan wasn't bad enough, nearly the entire village of Konoha had hated him because of his tenant, and tried to kill him until he officially became a shinobi at the age of 12. After that, they just glared at him in the streets.

Fortunately, things started to get better during his first Chuunin Exams. He made more close friends, improved his combat skills, and best yet, save the whole village from a rampaging Raccoon demon! After his exemplary performance in the Chuunin Exams, the village treated him a little better, especially after he helped the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya(a.k.a Ero-Sennin) bring back the other of the two "sane" former teammates, Tsunade, and convinced her to become the Fifth Hokage. It was a pretty sweet life.

Then, tragedy struck. His best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, betrayed the village and went off to join Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade's evil teammate. While trying to retrieve him, a few of Naruto's friends almost got killed by Orochimaru's Sound Five. Heck, Naruto himself was the worst off! From having a Chidori shoved through his chest to having to see Sakura cry while begging him to bring Sasuke back, Naruto had been dealt all kinds of pain. It was no wonder he left the village to train with Jiraiya for 3 years.

Now, back to the present. It had been 3 years since Sasuke had betrayed Konoha to join the Snake Sannin. Many lives had been lost during these years. The one to hit Naruto the hardest was his sensei Jiraiya. After the man he saw as a grandfather was struck down by the Akatsuki, Naruto trained under the Toad Sages at Mount Myobokuzan to master the Sage Arts, and avenged his master by defeating the man who had killed him, his sensei's former student Nagato. Some of the other deaths included Asuma Sarutobi, Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, and somehow, even Itachi Uchiha had been killed by none other than his brother Sasuke.

Hearing of Sasuke's success in avenging his clan, Naruto hoped that his best friend would return to Konoha to live out his life. However, because Sasuke had left Orochimaru imprisoned in his mind when he had tried to take over his body, the Snake Sannin's insanity and powers had literally leaked into Sasuke's mind, corrupting him even further. Recent word had reported that Sasuke Uchiha planned on destroying the entire shinibi world with a jutsu that came from Orochimaru's arsenal. The Leaf Village wouldn't take that sitting down.

Tsunade, still the Hokage, sent the most powerful group of Jonin in the village, consisting of the remains of the Konoha 11 and their sensei's. One by one, the group split up to battle against the enemy. When Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had reached Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had to wipe the tears out of their eyes. According to the chakra signatures Naruto detected while in Sage Mode, all of the senseis were alive but injured, but unfortunately, all of the members of the Konoha 11's chakra weren't detectable. They had all died for the sake of saving the ninja world.

When the fight between former teammates started, Sakura stepped forward as the negotiator, giving Sasuke one more chance to come back with them. In the past four years, all feelings the pink haired teen had for the Uchiha had disappeared after he tried to kill her a few times. All she wanted was to make Team 7 whole again. An insane smirk worked its way across Sasuke's face, and in an instant, Sakura's body was in pieces on the ground. Naruto screeched out in a feral roar, and gripped his head in his hands. The woman he loved had just been killed in cold blood. Instantly, Naruto was covered in a cloak of red chakra with 5 tails forming behind him. It took all of his will power, but to avenge Sakura's death, Naruto repressed the Kyuubi's mind so that he could deal the finishing blow to Sasuke, not the fox.

Sasuke smirked, and activated the ultimate power of his Cursed Seal, its Level 3 form. Sasuke had black feathery angel wings, and a pure black body and black robe. All that stood out was his blazing red Mangekyo Sharingan eyes, which he had received from his brother upon his death. They silently agreed; it would be one final Chidori vs Rasengan clash.

As Kakashi stepped up to try to reason with Sasuke, he was hit by a wave of pure black chakra, blasting him into a rock wall. He was frozen in place, but still conscious, so he could watch the most powerful people on Earth trade blows. This fueled Naruto's rage even further, increasing his number of tails to 6. He then started to channel chakra to his hands to form his ultimate technique, the **Fuuton:Rasen Shuriken**. Sasuke smirked, and powered up 2 **Raikiri's**. They then jumped at each other.

When their attacks collided, Sasuke's first **Raikiri** was instantly overwhelmed. The Uchiha took advantage of the moment, and drove his second attack right through Naruto's chest. Naruto winced, but for his final attack, he took his newfound claws and slashed Sasuke in half, right down the middle. As Naruto fell to the ground, the fox's chakra cloak disappeared, and he flashed a grin to Kakashi and gave him a thumbs up. By the time the paralysis had worn off, Kakashi didn't even have to check. All three of his students were long dead.

Kakashi fell to his knees, and truly wept. Twice in one lifetime, he had lost an entire team to death. After a while of crying, Kakashi stood up and wiped his eyes. It was time to begin the long trip back to Konoha. This mission would require a long report…

If Kakashi had stuck around, he might have seen a red aura appear around Naruto's corpse, then disappear as quickly as it came. This is where the tale of Naruto begins anew…

**Chapter 1: My New Life…as a Shinigami?**

"Ugh…what happened?" Naruto stood up and looked around. Right now he was pretty confused…what happened with the fight? Then, he looked to his left and saw…himself on the ground. "Oh yeah…I died." Naruto looked at his feet, feeling a mixture of emotions about his death; sadness for not being able to be the Hokage eventually, anger at Sasuke for ending his life, and strangely enough, happiness that he would be with his friends. While looking down, he was confused to see a chain hanging out of his chest. Before he could think about it more, he heard footsteps.

"So dobe…looks like you couldn't survive another blow from my **Raikiri**." Naruto's eyes widened. He turned around to see…a black chicken? Oh no wait, that's just the back of Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke!" Naruto instinctively reached down for a kunai, but Sasuke held up his hands.

"Easy Naruto. I'm a good guy again." Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"How can I trust you? If you take a good look at my DEAD body, you _might_ just realize why I'm a little skeptical." Sasuke just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry bout that. I wasn't exactly myself at the time. And besides, it doesn't look like you went any easier on my body." Despite the situation, Naruto and Sasuke shared a laugh at this. "Anyways, it looks like when I died, Orochimaru was released from my mind, and his consciousness returned to where his body is."

"Well…if he's back in his body, it's bad for us. Now that we're dead though, we can't stop him." All of a sudden, Sasuke busted out laughing. Naruto just about fainted. Was this really Sasuke? "Oi! Teme, what's so funny!"

After wiping away a few tears, Sasuke answered him. "You don't get it, dobe? It's been months since I imprisoned him in my mind. His body has obviously decomposed by now, which means he doesn't have a body to go back to! Orochimaru's dead!" Naruto oh'd, then he too busted out laughing. After a few seconds, Sasuke started lightly chuckling, not as enthusiastic as before.

While they were laughing, a group of around 7 people approached them and just stood there gawking at the two powerful shinobi. Finally, one of the group members decided to speak up.

"Hey you guys! Stop laughing and pay attention to us!" The two boys were both punched in the back of the head, which caused them to fall to the ground. When they were done rubbing their heads, they looked up and were shocked to see a familiar pair of emerald green eyes, and a head of medium length pink hair.

"Sakura-chan! You're here!" Naruto got up, and he hugged Sakura tight to himself. A few tears slipped down his cheeks. "I was so scared…when you died, I just…" He was cut off as Sakura slapped him in the face.

"Calm down, baka. I'm here now." As she said this, she was smiling a radiant smile. As Naruto moved in to get another hug, the chains on their chests bumped into each other, causing them to jingle. Everyone looked at their chains, then looked at their own chests.

"Say guys…what do you think are with the chains?" asked Choji, letting Team 7 know that the other people were still there.

"I don't know…what do you think Shino-kun?" asked Hinata, yanking on her chain.

"Well…I have a theory." He stated while adjusting his sunglasses.

"And that would be?" asked Ino, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well…look at Naruto." Everybody looked at Naruto, who was still hugging Sakura. This caused the two of them to blush a deep shade of red. "See how the end of his chain is broken?" Everybody nodded. "Well, now if you look at his body, you'll see that there is another broken chain on his body."

A minute later, Lee cupped his chin in his hand. "Ah, I see what you are saying Shino-kun. You think that the chain is what bounded our spirits to our body. Now that we are dead, the bond is broken between our bodies and souls. A most youthful deduction, Shino-kun!" Everyone's sweat dropped, which caused Lee to look around confused. "What?"

Naruto decided to answer. "Bushy Brows…we all figured that out awhile ago. You didn't have to tell us about it…"

Sasuke snickered. "Well, it looks like the dobe was quick on the draw for once." Everybody started laughing, even Naruto.

"Ah. It's good to have you back, teme." Well now, isn't this nice. A group of good friends enjoying a good laugh, supposedly about to move on to the next life to meet up with their other friends. Such a happy ending for our favorite shinobi…

…unfortunately, these ninjas obviously aren't meant for a happy ending.

All of a sudden, Naruto fell over on his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Everyone rushed over to see what the matter was.

Sakura got down on one knee and started giving him a physical. "Naruto-kun, what's the matter? Are you ok?"

"M-My stomach…the Kyuubi's seal is burning my skin." Everybody's eyes widened. Sure, they knew about the Kyuubi in Naruto, but how was it burning Naruto? Then, Sasuke had an idea, which caused him to narrow his eyes in apprehension.

"Uh…guys, I might know what's going on." Sasuke turned his eyes back onto Naruto. "Naruto, remember how when I died, Orochimaru was released from inside me? What if it's the same with the Kyuubi?" A deep laughing caused everyone's eyes to widen.

"**Brilliant deduction, Uchiha brat."** As this was said, Naruto started screaming. The seal was glowing a malevolent shade of deep of a sudden, a glowing crimson beam of chakra shot out of the seal. As it spun and formed a ball in the air, it began to take the form of a giant fox with 9 tails. Once the Tailed Beast's body was done forming, he leered down at the group of shinobi.

"K-Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed. Now that the fox was out, the seal wasn't causing him pain anymore, so he was able to stand now.

"**Oh yes, in the…well, chakra I guess. I don't have flesh anymore." **Everyone sweat dropped. This was the almighty Kyuubi no Yoko? All of a sudden, the Kyuubi cast an evil glare at Naruto.** "Well brat, now that I'm free, it's time to get revenge for not letting me out of my prison."**

Naruto looked worried, then he scoffed. "How are you going to hurt us when you don't have body to hurt us with?"

Kyuubi started chuckling menacingly. **"I have my ways. Oh, and for future reference, don't taunt any other all powerful beings later on in your afterlife, assuming you survive after what I have planned for you."**

Naruto glared, then reached to pull out a kunai to protect himself and his friends, only to realize there was nothing in there. Having no weapons to defend himself, he settled into a kata he learned while on Mount Myobokuzan. "What are you going to do to me?"

"**Oh, not just you." **Kyuubi stated, grinning like a maniac. **"I'm going to speed up all of you humans' transformations into Hollows."**

"Huh? What's a Hollow?" asked Naruto as he stared at the almighty Kyuubi.

"**You'll find out soon enough, brat." **At this, a wave of dark energy shot out from Kyuubi and hit everyone present, except himself of course. Naruto had a questioning look on his face, but when he turned around to ask his friends, his eyes widened. The chains on their chests…were eating themselves! All the others noticed this as well, and they started to sweat. If the chains in their chests went away, what would happen?

"What did you do you fuzzball!" screamed Naruto, as his chain slowly started to eat itself.

The Kyuubi merely laughed heartily. **"Watch your friends, brat. This is the best part."**

Naruto turned around right in time to see his friends' chains disappear altogether. When this happened, they all screamed out in pain and started exploding and disappearing as wisps of energy. Sakura was the last to explode, and before she did, she reached her hand towards Naruto and managed to make out a weak last sentence.

"N-Naruto…I'm…sorry..." As she said this, she started to fall to the ground. Naruto ran forward to catch her. Just as he was about to catch her, she exploded into wisps of pink energy. Naruto started to wail and cry his heart out.

"Y…YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED ALL OF MY FRIENDS!" Naruto cast an evil glare at the fox as he tried to form a Rasengan. His eyes widened as only wisps of blue energy came out. _'What's going on? My chakra…it feels completely different!'_

This only caused the fox's grin to widen even more. "**Hehehe…in a minute, you'll be wishing they were dead."**

"Huh? I would never do that!" As he heard that Naruto heard deep breathing. He turned around to see all his friends…but they weren't exactly themselves. All that was normal was their heads, which were all facing the ground. Their bodies had been transformed into grotesque, monstrous forms. Ino looked like a mutated purple flower, Choji looked like a giant cannonball with tiny limbs, Lee had long, green arms and legs with orange stripes on them, Tenten appeared to be a type of hedgehog with swords sticking out of her back, Shino was a giant wasp, Hinata looked like a priestess, robed in all white, Sasuke looked like a lion standing on two legs, and finally, Sakura looked like a humanoid tree, with pink leaves sticking out in odd places.

"N-Naruto…RUN!" Sasuke exclaimed, holding his head with his new claws, trying to stop his transformation into…whatever a Hollow was. Everybody else also appeared to be restraining themselves.

"Hurry Naruto-kun! Get out of here!" yelled Sakura, using her new twig-like arms to hold herself down. "Always remember Naruto-kun…I'll always love you…AAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" At the end of her heartfelt statement, she let out a feral roar, as did everyone else. White liquid came out of their eyes and mouths, and began to form white masks around their faces. Their eyes also changed colors into odd and unnatural ones, like pure black, electric green, gold, and purple to name a few. When the masks were done forming, all of Naruto's former friends looked at him hungrily and started to creep towards him.

Naruto took a step away from them. "G-Guys?" He was answered by many loud and feral roars. "N-No…they're all gone…NO!" He turned around and pointed at the snickering Kyuubi. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kyuubi just kept snickering.

"**Proud of it, kit. Now, as soon as you join them, I'll take my leave and have a good laugh about this for a few centuries." **Naruto's eyes widened. He forgot that that energy hit him too! He looked down just in time to see the last of his soul chain fall off.

"NO!" As Naruto screamed, the same white liquid he saw on his friends came out of his eyes and mouth. It started to slowly form a mask around his face. The blonde grabbed his head and tried to force the transformation back with his will. When his left eye was the last part of his face uncovered, Naruto's world started to go black. The last thing he could hear before everything went black was the evil cackling of the Kyuubi.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When Naruto started to stir, only one statement registered in his mind. '…_where am I this time? I'm tired of blacking out…'_ As he got up, he looked around cautiously, trying to see if there were any enemies. Once he was satisfied, he began to observe his surroundings with more detail. He appeared to be in a forest with numerous amounts of trees surrounding him. Oddly enough, the trees had a black trunk, and the leaves and surrounding grass was white.

"How did I get here?" Then, the memories of what had happened flooded into his head, which caused him to sober up. Naruto looked around to see if anybody else was with, but it looked like he was all alone. He then sat on the ground to think, so he could think of a solution.

"Hmm…did Kyuubi send me here?" He pondered aloud while stroking his chin. "If he did, I'll die of boredom! There's no one else here."

"Actually, I brought you here." Naruto turned around quickly, and saw a girl walking towards him in thee distance. She had long, red hair, golden eyes, and a figure to die for. Naruto's nose began to bleed a little, especially at her choice of clothing: a tight red tank top, and a skirt and short cape combination, both made out of what looked like fox hair. Being reminded of a certain fox, Naruto got into a battle position.

"Who are you, and why did you bring me here?" The girl just laughed and jumped right in front of Naruto.

"Pretty cocky, aren't you?" She asked while placing her hands on her hips. "You ask why I brought you here…do you even know where 'here' is?"

This caused Naruto to relax his stance, and scratch his head. "Hmm…are we somewhere in the Fire Country?" Seeing Naruto so confused caused the strange girl to giggle uncontrollably.

"No silly. We're in your mind!"

"Huh? My mind is a forest?" Naruto started to ponder. He figured his mind would be some kind of fire related place, because of the Kyuubi, but a forest? That was unexpected.

The mysterious woman knocked Naruto in the back of his head to knock him out of his thoughts. "We don't have time to talk about this. Your mind is slowly being destroyed by your Hollow transformation."

Naruto looked at her questioningly. "What exactly is a Hollow anyways?"

The woman sighed and shook her head. "I'll have to make this quick. Basically, a Hollow is a person who's Chain of Destiny was completely corroded and destroyed. When transformed into a Hollow, the soul of the person is lost to monstrous instincts, and they crave other souls to replace their own."

Naruto scratched his head again. "Wait, my chain thingy was already destroyed. Why am I not a Hollow?"

The woman smirked. "Because you have the inner power to resist the change. All you have to do is search for your shinigami powers in the depths of your soul."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What! Shinigami powers? What makes you think I have those?"

The woman's smirk grew. "Because if you didn't, you would be a Hollow by now."

Naruto just sighed, and as he looked around, he saw the landscape begin to dissolve into white and black boxes. "What do I do?"

The woman waved her hand around the area. "Oh, just find the box that contains your shinigami powers."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he started to pull his hair. "WHAT! That's impossible! There's hundreds, no thousands of boxes!"

The woman patted his back. "Just try to feel out the box that's different. It should have a feeling you've never felt before, and yet is strangely familiar." She walked away from Naruto, and started to fade. _'I have faith in him. I know he can do it.' _She thought to herself.

Back with Naruto, he sighed and started to focus on his surroundings. _'Ok. Look for the power that's different…woah!' _When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw hundreds of white ribbons floating around him, and each of those ribbons led to a box. Oddly enough, there was one ribbon that was red, and Naruto could detect a power similar to the ones that his friends now expelled as Hollows. Similar, but different. This energy was more…well, good. It didn't radiate evil energy, it felt sacred actually.

'_That must be it!'_ Naruto grabbed the red ribbon and pulled himself towards the box. When he opened it, a sword's hilt was sticking out of the box. The cloth on the hilt was a deep shade of red, which really made him want to pull it out. It was in _his _mind after all.

'_Grab me and pull me out! Hurry!'_ Naruto jumped. That voice echoed in his head! It sounded so familiar. Just as he realized his mind was about to collapse, he grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out. Everything was covered in a flash of white.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kyuubi was snickering. His jailor was suffering, and this brought joy to the immortal demon. Finally, payback for being sealed in that brat! Also, while the brat was busy with his transformation, he had constructed himself a new body so he could wreak havoc on that damned Leaf Village. When he looked back at said brat, the mask was just about to cover the last of his face when all of a sudden, a loud explosion erupted from Naruto's body, covering him in smoke.

"**Ahh…it's complete…!" **As the Kyuubi's smirk was about to reach its max, his eyes widened. A powerful reiatsu was coming off of the boy…too powerful for a Hollow. Soon enough, the dust cleared from around Naruto, but he looked…different.

Naruto wasn't dressed in that God forsaken orange jumpsuit anymore. He was now wearing a black kimono and hakama, with a white undershirt and sash. In his hands, he held a katana that was radiating reiatsu. The sword itself was around 3 feet long. Its guard was a red circle, except four parts of it caved in on opposite side of the guard, making it sort of look like a cross. The blade itself, though, didn't _look_ like anything special. It was a normal blade…except for the part about it putting off a massive amount of reiatsu.

Finally, to top it off, Naruto had on a white Hollow mask that looked like a demonic wolf. Naruto's figure quickly used the sword to pry off the mask, causing it to fly up in the air, revealing his face to be normal, except for the fact that his whisker marks were gone. Unfortunately, the large amount of reiatsu he had expelled had literally dissolved his forhead protector. He caught the mask a moment later, looked at it, and smirked.

"What a weird mask…" Naruto said quietly to himself. "Well, I won't be needing this anymore." He quickly dropped the mask on the ground and stomped on it, shattering it into pieces.

'_**What? A shinigami uniform, AND a Hollow mask? What exactly IS that brat?' **_Kyuubi thought to himself, marveling at the young man before the mighty demon. Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi, and his expression hardened.

"Looks like I can fight back now…HYAH!" Naruto jumped forward, bringing his sword down on the Kyuubi's new left leg. Since he was still shocked about Naruto becoming a shinigami, he wasn't in any condition to dodge; getting his left leg chopped off changed that. He howled in pain, but just sneered a second later while his arm quickly regenerated.

"**Why you little…!" **Kyuubi couldn't finish its statement as suddenly, he was being pulled back into the Demon Realm. Naruto also looked shocked. **"NO! I'LL GET MY REVENGE BRAT!" **The Kyuubi was distraught. You see, it was easy to get into the Demon Realm, but nearly impossible to get out, even for the almighty Kyuubi. You could only get out if a mortal summoned you from the real world. So as of now, the fox was imprisoned AGAIN.

After a few moments to make sure the demon wouldn't be coming back, Naruto wiped his sweaty brow. "Phew. I doubt I could have taken him, even at my full strength. Now…"He turned around to face his 'now Hollow' friends, "to deal with you guys." A few tears fell down his face, and he struggled as much as he could not to let the rest fall. "I really don't want to destroy you guys, but if it comes down to it, I will. So, use what little of your brains are left, and get out of here, NOW!"

His voice steadily rose throughout the speech, and at the last word, he yelled it out and released the rest of his reiatsu, scaring the new Hollows enough to make them open a hole to retreat into Hueco Mundo. When the last one disappeared, Naruto fell to the ground; nearly out of his new power source…reiatsu was it? A lone tear fell from his eyes as he hit the ground.

"Heh…I'll miss you guys..." Were the last words out of his mouth before he slipped into unconsciousness, the weight of today's events finally catching up with him: he had died, watched his friends turn into monsters, nearly becoming one himself, met a strange woman, and gained a strange new power. It was all so stressful…

While he was blissfully sleeping, a couple of figures walked up to his unconscious form. The first one, a woman by the looks of it, stepped forward, and appeared to be looking at Naruto with a quizzical look.

"So this is the source of that weird reiatsu that Yamamoto-sotaichou sent us to check out. He looks very odd… and handsome (she noticeably blushed at this)…but no doubt a shinigami. What should we do with him, taichou"

The other figure, a tall man, had a soft smile when he replied. "Isn't it obvious? We take him back for investigation."

"If you say so taichou." The first figure had a bright smile spread across her face as the second figure threw Naruto over his shoulder, then pulled out a sword from his waist and stabbed it into…the air. Oddly enough, where he stabbed, a pair of wooden Japanese style doors appeared, and opened to reveal a bright white light. Three black butterflies flew through the gate, and disappeared in the background. "Well, here we go." They proceeded to walk through the gate, leaving the battle scarred landscape behind. After the doors closed, it symbolized the closing of Naruto's old life, and the beginning of his new life…as a Shinigami!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-


End file.
